The Ghosts We Cast Away
by perxephne
Summary: Sidney Parker, Slytherin Quidditch Captain, asks Charlotte Heywood, Ravenclaw Head Girl, to the annual Christmas Dance at Hogwarts, much to the surprise of all, least of all Charlotte herself. {One-shot, Hogwarts AU}.


**Author's Note: **{AU} one-shot written for **sanditoncreative** '12 Days of Sanditon' 2019 Tumblr challenge.

Prompt: 'Dance'.

* * *

**The Ghosts We Cast Away**

_I wonder what you've got conspired…_

"Sidney Parker is staring at you," Clara hissed in Charlotte's ear. "Again."

Charlotte glanced up from her textbook, only to see Sidney Parker was indeed staring at her over his copy of _The Daily Prophet_, the sight making her stiffen. It was an undisputed fact Charlotte Heywood and Sidney Parker were mortal enemies, their frequent wars of words passing into the realm of Hogwarts legend.

"He's not looking away."

"I hardly think he's been struck by the dart of love," Charlotte said sarcastically, exchanging an eye roll with Georgiana opposite, Clara getting on the wrong side of her as always.

"Maybe he's working up the nerve to ask you to the Christmas dance," Clara said equally as sarcastically, not missing the eye roll.

"Or maybe he's sitting on judgement upon us as always," Georgiana said, dipping her quill into the ink pot.

"What else would the Slytherin Quidditch captain do?" Charlotte asked, leaning her chin on her hand.

"Oppose female education?" Georgiana hazarded. "Just like the rest of his male Slytherins?"

"To be fair, I have never seen Sidney Parker join in the clamour to ban female students from Hogwarts."

"Which is a ridiculous notion in itself."

"Well, they'd need to dismiss half the teachers to begin with."

"Oh my goodness, he's coming over," Clara hissed, practically bouncing up and down in her seat as Sidney stood up, making a show of folding his paper in half and tucking it under his arm.

"He may just be making a visit to the lavatory, you know," Georgiana drawled, shaking her head at Clara's behaviour.

But to the three Ravenclaw girls' surprise, Sidney did come over to their table. "Miss. Heywood," he said abruptly, inclining his head just as abruptly, "may I request a private audience with you?"

Charlotte stared at him. "That would hardly be proper, Mr. Parker," she blurted out, heat creeping up the back of her neck.

"I can assure you I have no… nefarious intentions."

"Then you can state your purpose here, then."

Sidney held Charlotte's challenging stare, before exhaling sharply. "The teachers are in unanimous agreement that to show unity in these trying times, prominent students should partner other prominent students from opposing Houses for the Christmas dance," he said pompously, "so therefore as Slytherin Quidditch Captain, I would like to ask if you, Miss. Charlotte Heywood, Ravenclaw Head Girl, would accompany me upon this auspicious occasion."

Charlotte digested this piece of piffle with some incredulity. "Are there conditions to this offer?" she said with deliberate gravity, ignoring Georgiana's warning kick under the table. "I should not like to commit myself to such an undertaking without being enlightened of all the details."

Sidney's jaw tightened, not sure if she was mocking him. "I have been charged with opening the dance," he said, swallowing hard, revealing the first sign of vulnerability Charlotte had seen in him, "it is quite the… honour."

"What is your stance on female education?" Georgiana interjected, startling Charlotte and Sidney. "Especially on women of colour embarking upon an intellectual journey?"

Sidney recovered himself, visibly stiffening. "Contrary to popular opinion, I do not share my classmates' medieval views," he said dourly. "In fact, I would even go as far as to call their mind-set prehistoric" –

\- "Fine, I'll go to the dance with you," Charlotte blurted out again, startling everyone including herself. "Consider it done."

Sidney studied her, before nodding and stalking off.

"Have you lost your mind, Charlotte!?" Georgiana said in disbelief, whilst Clara sat back in her chair, looking smug at being proven right.

"Maybe," Charlotte said, burying her head in her hands.


End file.
